


One Shot #1-Harry Takes Care of Sick Louis

by softloubabie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Harry takes care of Louis, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, Louis Wearing Leggings, M/M, Sick Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softloubabie/pseuds/softloubabie
Summary: just a fluffy one shot where Louis doesn’t feel good and Harry takes care of him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 147





	One Shot #1-Harry Takes Care of Sick Louis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. So this is my first one shot I’m posting. And this is my first time writing something in a long time (i think since april or may?) I hope you all like it. (: if you follow me on twitter hii! Also, There’s no smut in this one. Please leave comments and suggestions for more one shots. I’ll write almost anything but bh...duh. Also don’t be mean in the comments. I know I’m not the best writer but I’m trying.
> 
> This is based slightly on the zepeto Larry photo set I posted on twitter. https://twitter.com/princessloubaby/status/1213198111830659073
> 
> Update- Feb.1.2020- I uh forgot I still hadn't posted this so yeah here it is. (: the ending is kinda terrible but its okay. My next one shots will be better I promise. (hopefully)

When Louis gets sick, everyone around him will know it. Not because he tells everyone or complains, but because he gets super quiet and clingy. The usual loud and energetic Louis becomes almost like a different person. Usually he will just cuddle right up to whoever he is around, but the only person who can really make him feel better is his boyfriend. Harry is the first person Louis asks for when he doesn't feel well. and almost always, Harry is right there next to him, unless of course they are separated because of work related travels. Luckily for them both Harry is home with Louis when Louis wakes up feeling terrible. 

Harry wakes up to a very sweaty Louis curled up next to him, the boy shivering and whimpering as he continues to try and get closer to Harry's body. Immediately Harry notices that Louis wasn't feeling well and lets out a soft sigh as he moved to lay on his side, bringing Louis tightly against him. He gently placed a kiss onto Louis' hair. "Baby? Are you okay?" He whispered, rubbing small circles onto Louis' back. He could feel the heat coming from Louis, showing that the boy had a fever. 

Louis was quick to shake his head, but didn't say anything. He slowly titled his head up to look at Harry's face, a small pout on his lips. Louis' throat was sore, head throbbing, and he just hurt all over. 

Harry looked down at his boy, frowning when he saw Louis' face. "I can go downstairs and get you some medicine. Hopefully get your fever down a bit. Can you let me up for a few minutes? I promise when I come back I can cuddle you all day if that's what you want." Harry offers, knowing that if he just moved Louis, the boy would be even more pouty than he already was. 

Louis didn't move for a few moments, trying to decide if he was going to be good and let Harry up to get him medicine, or not. He decided eventually that he really did feel terrible, so he nodded and mumbled a quiet, "okay." Once Harry was gone Louis grabbed Harry's pillow and curled up around it, pressing his nose into the pillow case. He hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep again until Harry was gently shaking him awake. 

"Baby, I got your medicine, and some tea. It will help your throat." Harry explains as he sat down next to Louis on the bed, and placed the mug of tea on the bedside table. He gently reached for Louis, helping the boy sit up. He could tell Louis was struggling to even keep himself up so Harry pulled him onto his lap. He opened the bottle of water and helped Louis take the medicine that would make the fever go away and make the pain stop.

Louis took the medicine Harry gave him before whining and pressing his face into Harry's neck. "I'm cold." He said quietly, still shivering. He could feel the warmth from Harry but it still wasn't enough. 

Harry frowned as he held Louis in his arms. "Do you want to maybe go take a bath? It might warm you up a bit. I can add some bubbles and everything if you want." Harry suggests. When Louis nodded Harry slowly laid Louis back down before going into the bathroom to start the bath water. It didn't take long for the bath tub to fill up and for the bubbles to make the room smell nice. Harry came back into the bedroom and helped Louis out of bed. 

Louis leaned up against the wall once in the bathroom. He just didn't have the strength to take his clothes off. Harry noticed this and began helping Louis out of the pajamas he was wearing. Louis went over to the bathtub and sat down, immediately feeling a bit warmer now that he was in the water. 

"Do you need anything else?" Harry asked once Louis was comfortable in the bath. He had already gotten a towel for Louis when he was finished relaxing and wanted to make sure Louis was content before he left the room. He was already over by the door when Louis answered.

Louis looked up at him, a pout on his face. "You in too." He said. "Please." Louis added softly. He wasn't sure why Harry would think Louis wanted to bathe alone. He rarely does, and especially when he's sick. 

Harry looked over at Louis and nodded slowly. He stripped out of his pajamas before walking over to the bathtub. Louis scooted forward a bit, making enough room for Harry to get in behind him. "I should have assumed you'd want me with you." Harry said, smiling gently as he kissed the top of Louis' hair. "Do you feel any better yet baby?" 

Louis nodded as he leaned his head back against Harry's chest. He already was feeling a bit better, and the bath was keeping him warm. "Yes, a little." Louis mumbled, grabbing Harry's hand and holding onto it. He closed his eyes and just relaxed, thankful Harry was there with him. 

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Louis, holding him. He hated that Louis wasn't feeling well, but he absolutely loved how clingy Louis was when he was under the weather. It was quiet for a little while, both of them just relaxing in the warm water. But after a while Harry felt Louis fall asleep against him. Of course Louis would fall asleep in the bath. "Baby?" Harry says quietly. "Time to wake up so I can help you out. We can go downstairs and snuggle, maybe watch a movie as well if you're up for it." Harry hummed. 

Louis opened his eyes, giving a tiny smile to Harry, who was gently running his fingers through Louis' messy fringe. "Yes please." He nodded. Harry was first to get out and wrap a towel around his waist. He helps Louis stand up and get out of the tub before he pulls the drain stopper out and hands Louis a towel. 

In the bedroom Louis immediately goes to Harry's side of the closet and grabs his favorite hoodie that Harry owns. He pulls the hoodie over his head before going to his dresser and grabbing a pair of leggings. He doesn't wear them often, but he loves wearing them around the house. Harry walks over, dressed in a t-shirt and some jogger pants. "Do you want a pair of your fluffy socks?" He asked before smiling when he saw the hoodie Louis was wearing. "You look so tiny. And cute." He said, leaning down to press a kiss to Louis' forehead. 

They went downstairs into their living room, Louis immediately curling up on Harry's lap. Harry wrapped a blanket around them both before moving to lay down, Louis laying on top of him. "What do you wanna watch baby?" Harry asked, picking the remote up from the table. 

Louis turned his head to look at the tv and thought for a moment. "Don't mind. Maybe Peaky Blinders? There's a new season out I think." He answered with a yawn. 

Harry nodded and turned on Netflix before starting from the episode they had left off on last time they watched it. "It seems you're feeling better a little bit. And your forehead doesn't feel warm anymore so your fever is gone." Harry said after he had felt Louis' head. "Do you think you can eat something?" 

Louis smiled as he laid his head on Harry's chest, watching the episode start. He shook his head. Although his head and throat were better, his stomach was still turning. He tried to ignore it though, not wanting to throw up. "No." Was all Louis said, before trying to focus on the tv and not on the way his stomach churned at the thought of putting food in his mouth. 

Harry frowned, but nodded. "Alright...If you change your mind let me know and I'll make you something." He hummed, wrapping his arms around Louis' smaller body. He could tell Louis was starting to fall asleep again, by the way his head and body became heavier on top of him. He let Louis nap for a bit before gently placing Louis on the couch and standing up, walking into the kitchen. 

Harry made himself a small lunch which consisted of some pasta and a salad. After he ate, he decided that he would make Louis some homemade chicken noodle soup. He hoped that once Louis woke up he would be able to eat something, and soup was perfect when sick. 

-

Louis woke up and pouted when he noticed that Harry wasn't holding him anymore. He sat up slowly and looked around. The tv was turned off and the room was dark. Louis had another blanket (including the one he had before) laid over him and Harry was nowhere to be seen. It took him a few minutes but eventually he got himself up off the couch to look for Harry. 

First, Louis checked the kitchen, but found Harry wasn't there. He walked towards the stairs just as Harry came out of the bedroom. Louis sighed softly, thankful that Harry hand't left to go anywhere without telling him. 

Harry walked down the stairs and smiled softly when he saw Louis standing there with his big sweater, leggings, and fuzzy socks. Louis looked so cuddly and Harry just wanted to hold him. "Did you nap alright baby? I was taking a shower." 

Louis nodded, saying that he did sleep okay, and that he thought Harry smelled really good. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and smiled, kissing his cheek. "I think I'm ready to eat now. My stomach doesn't hurt anymore." Louis says softly. 

Harry nodded. "I made you some soup earlier. I can heat it up for you. Do you wanna go sit on the couch while I get your food? I'll bring it to you when it's done." He offered. 

Louis hummed. "Can we eat upstairs in bed? It's warmer up there then it is down here." He asked. When Harry nodded Louis went upstairs and got comfy in their bed, waiting patiently for Harry to come back with some food. 

It was about 15 minutes later when Harry came up the stairs with a bowl of warm soup, a bottle of water and a mug of hot tea for Louis. "Did you get yourself anything?" Louis asks as he moved around so Harry could place the bowl on his lap. 

"Yeah, I'm going to go get it from downstairs. Wanted to bring you your food first." Harry smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Louis' forehead before going back downstairs to get his own food. 

-

After they finished eating, Harry cleaned their dishes before getting into bed and pulling Louis close to him. "How do you feel bub?" He asked, gently combing his fingers through Louis' messy hair. He could tell Louis was starting to feel tired again, and he just hoped that in the morning Louis would wake up feeling all better. He hated seeing his baby sick, and he really didn't want Louis to have to go to the doctors. 

Louis yawned, and pressed his face against Harry's neck. "I'm better." He said sleepily. "Just really tired."

Harry nodded and placed a small kiss to Louis' hair. "Well sleep baby. I love you." 

"I love you. Thank you for taking care of me." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
